Sinful Opposites
by SlipknoticAngel
Summary: Kagome had enough of Inuyasha's secret affair with Kikyo, and all she's striving for is revenge but knows she isn't able to do it on her own. While coming to the Fuedal Era, she's encountered by the half demon's brother. SessxKag.


Story Title: Sinful Opposites

Rating: M+

Genre: Romance/Violence..Not just yet though but we'll keep it under that category :)

Summary: She's given up on Inuyasha and the love triangle...it's time for her to move on, but decided to keep going back to the fuedal era for her friends, but then she's encountered by someone she wouldn't expect.. SessxKag. Enjoy 3 Don't flame me for the pairing please! Also, Inuyasha and Kikyo aren't going to be so favored in this story (sowwy!)

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha or the characters!

* * *

Chapter 1: Crossing Minds

Kagome crawled out from the well, catching her breath. Once she finished school she ran home quickly to bid a goodbye for now to mom, her lil brother and her grandfather...and of course she couldn't forget her cat. She pulled her big yellow backpack up with her.

_'Even though I should be use to this, it's so much work to get out of the well. Oh well...nice work out I guess'_ She glances down at her tummy, poking at it lightly. She let out a slight laugh as she shook her head.

"Shouldn't be so concious about that now...I actually do quite a work-out when it comes to this place...fighting demons, saving lives, getting shards..Oh boy. I wonder if it'll be like that anymore..hmm" She started to talk out loud to herself, not thinking that anyone could be listening to her.

Besides, it's been two days now since Inuyasha and Kagome have spoken since the incident of yet again catching Inuyasha with Kikyo, but this time locking lips and he seemed serious this time. He didn't seem to worry on who was watching. Of course, this drew Kagome to the last straw, and all she felt burning inside her heart was now hatred for him. She couldn't shed anymore tears for him since she's done it too many times. The only reason now that she decided to come was because of Sango, Shippo, and Miroku even though he was always a pervert. She took a moment to take in a warm spring day as she sat at the edge of the well, letting the gentle breeze whisp through her long ebony hair. Now whenever the half demon jerk comes through her head, all she felt was fury build up inside of her. While thinking, she started to stroke one of the arrows...

"I know what you're thinking, human.." A voice whispered through her mind. Kagome's eyes widened as she panicly turned her head from side to side and around...there was nothing in sight...or maybe there was. Obviously it wasn't a demon with a shard because she would've noticed it right when she got up from the well. She stood up, alerted as she grabbed her bow and arrow and got into her stance, putting it in place. She then felt something soft..and fluffy run across her right cheek. Whatever it was, it was now behind her. The something or someone wrapped an arm around her waist. She let out a little yelp while looking down and she noticed that arm...with those claws..and no they weren't Inuyasha's but someone that was related to him..

"Sesshomaru..? What is it you want with me..?" She said in a calm tone since she noticed who it was now.

"Maybe I just want you...I think we're meant for one another, human.." He purred into her ear. Kagome was now struck with confusion since he despises humans, and also people who are or were close with his brother.

"Meant for one another? I think you got the wrong idea here, buddy. You're suppose to be scaring me off right now, not trying to hook up with me. Besides..your brother..-"

"Is now someone you hate as well as I do..am I right? Besides, you aren't exactly a full human being..you are a miko as well" He interupted her, but he was right. She felt no bit of feeling for the half demon brother within her heart. She stayed quiet as she felt his arm unwrap from her slim waist and he turned her around gracefully, glancing down at her. Kagome couldn't help but blush when she looked up to Sesshomaru. He is very attractive for a full blood demon, maybe even better looking than Inuyasha..

"So, since you now know how I feel about the jerk..which is nothing..what is it that you want to do with me or that fact..hmm?" Kagome huffed out as she kept her eyes on him. Sesshomaru let out a slight yet low laugh, then his expression became solemn like it usually is, he then turned Kagome back around and pulled her fragile body against his enduring self. She couldn't help but let her alertness go and she declined against him. Something inside of her mind and as well at gut-feeling said to trust him, even though they've been enemies for hella long.

"I think we should discuss about this somewhere else...," He said as his piercing gold eyes scanned around the enviorment, sniffing the air, knowing soon someone will encounter the two. She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Sesshomaru...I am putting my trust in you, don't pull anything risky or else you're going to get it!" She said to him as she tilted her head backwards, giving him a quick gaze of concerned eyes. He took a moment as he pictured the image of those eyes in his mind, and felt a wanning smile appear on his pale complexion.

"Don't worry...," he said as he lifted his hands up into the air, pointing out his middle and index finger and he brought them down by Kagome's rouging cheeks. With a delicate swipe, the tips of his claws created two scratches on either side of her face almost looking like the two that were contained on his flesh. He wasn't pulling off some random movement for no reason, while he ran his nails across her porecelain cheeks, the tip of his claws secreted out a maroonish purple liquid of what happened to be a sleeping fluid mixed with her blood. "You can trust me.." he finished as it seeped through her cheeks and ran through her veins. Kagome took a moment as her pupils dilated into large holes of abyss, the inside of her body started to tingle. Then, in an instant, she grew limp and Sesshomaru caught her within his manly arms that had clothes of white cascaded over them. He nodded to himself in successfulness, then looked down to the sleeping beauty who had liquid crimson trickling down the sides of her face. He lifted her up a bit, brushing his lips against her forehead, feeling his demon heart pound up against his ribcage. He then poked his tongue out, taking a lick at the sweet red nectar that dripped from Kagome's cheek.

"Time to flee.." He spoke to himself and with one turn of his body, his was off through the woods holding his miko closely to his body.

Has he gone mad? What's his idea exactly? What does he really want with Kagome? Will anyone notice Kagome's missing? Find out in the next chapter _Plotting the Demise _! Thanks to my Laura for the chapter name 3 I hope you guys enjoyed...I am NEW at this..so comment and tell me what ya think. ; x0x


End file.
